Survival: Leave the Past
by AeriaGloris10
Summary: An alternate ending to the anime. D'Eon must think of a way escape, especially since he won't be escaping alone. D'Eon/Anna For a friend on Final Sunrise.


**For my Silver Duckling on Final Sunrise, who loved D'Eon and Anna so much. :)**

**I made an effort to try and combine D'Eon the old-guy-narrator and D'Eon the young man as the voice of the story. **

* * *

I watched with mounting sadness as Robin boarded the carriage with the Count and the Poet, not knowing what the future held in store for him now that he possessed the Psalms.

Lia and I shared equal grief at the loss of our companions. Robin lived, but was a far cry from the boy who was loyal to his Queen and country. That loyalty must have died when he witnessed Queen Marie's death at her husband's hands.

When I returned to Versailles tonight, for the last time, I knew the worst had happened. The Queen was dead. One of her ladies went missing. I heard the whispers as I neared the palace, hoping to find answers from the wise and noble queen.

Poison! A supporter of Pompadour! The poor King. To lose them both in such a short time.

I, or rather Lia, reacted to the revelations with horror.

_The Queen is…dead?_

I felt my sister immediately think about Maximilien Robespierre. _No. It wasn't him…It couldn't have…_

_Lia, he killed the Empress Elizaveta._

_But Queen Marie…He could never have…_

For the first time in so long, her sadness outweighed her rage.

I could not find Anna anywhere. Her room lay bare, and for a moment I thought I had lost her. Staring at her writing desk, I found the last letter I had sent to her, placed in front of a handkerchief holding five neatly arranged petals. Anna had always kept things neat, and took good care of them. I reached out to touch the petals, feeling how brittle they had become since I gave Anna the entire flower, and felt something beneath. I pulled out an envelope, my name in her flowing script. "It's addressed to me…"

The door opened, and hope surged inside of me. "Anna!"

It was not her, but the young Dauphin. The look in his eyes, trapped and mournful, made me fear for Anna's life. That boy depended on her so much…

What had happened while I was gone?

Auguste spoke, his voice so small, "Sir D'Eon…The queen has died, and…no one can find Anna!"

I stared at him, Anna's letter clutched in my uninjured hand. "What? Is…Is she safe?"

He shook his head, tears glistening on his cheeks. "We do not know. She stayed with Us as we fell asleep last night…But when We awoke, everyone was saying that Our grandmother had died…I tried to find Anna, but the other ladies did not know where she was…"

It was then that I remembered that Robin had gone to retrieve Anna and bring her to me last night. I could imagine that it had slipped his mind during the night's events.

_Robin, why couldn't you tell me if she was safe...?_

_D'Eon…_

I sensed Lia's soul wrap around my heart, and I felt her gentle comfort warming me. _Robin was here last night. Perhaps he brought her to the lake house just as you came to Versailles._

I followed Auguste to the chapel after it was emptied, and I paid my last respects to Queen Marie. My heart seized at the thought of there being a smaller, more humble coffin laying beside hers. _Anna, please be safe…_

That night I went to the King. I learned why Lia had died. I knew what she and _that man_ had shared. I felt Lia's heart break into pieces as we watched Maximilien die, the Psalms surrounding him as we bade him goodbye.

My sister's soul cried out, and I shared her pain. He had been her lover. Her brother. Knowing her in a way I never could until now.

As quickly as I could, I returned to Lia's body, sheltered in that small chapel near the Seine. She quickened within me, knowing what I meant to do. The Church did not allow her burial because her body could not return to our Lord as it was. Then I would send her to Him.

I watched her burn upon the skiff, her soul finally leaving me as gently as a kiss. _D'Eon…Goodbye…Je suis avec toi._

_I am with you._

The dawn came and I felt an incredible loneliness.

Durand. Teillagory. Robin. Lia.

Their names were ashes on my tongue.

I remembered Anna when the flaming skiff finally disappeared into the river. I still had her letter with me, along with the petals she had salvaged.

I wanted Robin back with me. I wanted him to take me to her, if she truly was safe.

My only choice at the moment was to return to the lake house, and pray that God would at least spare Anna.

Palace guards had arrived just as I had run towards Versailles, so I was not altogether sure if it was safe to return. I was as of now unarmed, and my own sword remained at my former home after I adopted Lia's. I had no horse, no way for either of us to escape.

I kept thinking, as I always did, what would Lia do?

Only Lia was no longer here. Lia was no longer around to offer her advice or even a gentle word of encouragement.

I was finally in the wood adjacent to the lake house, finding no unwanted presence in or out of the building. It felt safe enough for me to actually make some noise. "Anna!"

No response. The knots in my stomach were getting tighter with the fear that perhaps Robin had failed.

I called louder, "Anna!" As the seconds went on my loneliness was stronger than it had ever been.

Maybe I shouldn't have let Lia go…

"D'Eon…? D'Eon, is that you?"

Her soft voice. I could finally hear it after so many months away from her. I started to look around, desperate to find her. "Anna, where are you?"

I caught sight of Anna's deep red hair peeking out from behind one of the sculptures in the patio. Her light green eyes found me, and I could not begin to describe the joy I saw in them. I went closer and finally saw her pale face in the dawn. She was wearing a traveling cloak, but when my hand found hers I felt the cold she had endured for nearly two days.

I pulled her to me, all the while murmuring her name as she sobbed quietly. Dear God, she was shaking so badly. I held her at arm's length, reaching to take the stray curls from her face but instead resting my hand on her cold cheek. My eyes looked over her entire body. She had obviously begun to put her hair up, and she changed her dress from the usual rosy colors to lavender tones. But now the hem was torn and muddy.

Still breathing shakily, I asked her, "What happened? I-I went to Versailles, but I couldn't find you…Robin didn't tell me anything."

She laid her head on my shoulder, her body still trembling. "It was terrible…I was called to attend the Queen before her dinner with the King…but I was late because Auguste wanted me to stay with him until he slept. I got there when the Queen drank…" Anna looked up at me, her fear on the surface, and went on. "His Majesty would've killed me too if Robin hadn't arrived. We ran out and were able to take a bit of food. We arrived here, and it was raining…Robin, he…he just looked so lost and angry. I…I was afraid to say anything. We heard a strange voice and Robin told me to stay here and out of sight. Then he disappeared…" She glanced around us. "There were palace guards all over the place. They left a few hours ago…Oh, D'Eon!" Her arms wrapped around my neck and I held her tightly. "I was so frightened! The Marquise and the Queen are dead…Auguste was so afraid…! I thought I would never see you again!"

I cursed myself for not writing to her as often as I should have. Anna always worried about me, and was so attentive after Lia's death. I realized then that I never needed to feel alone. Anna was with me and I would make sure we were never separated again. Pressing my lips to her damp hair, I said to her softly, "I'm back, Anna…Just like I promised."

No one seemed to be in the area, so I half-carried Anna inside where I could get her warmed up in the drawing room while I thought about what we were going to do.

First I lit a fire. I sat Anna before it and murmured, "Please wait here. I'm just going to find you a change of clothes." She nodded, looking at the flames instead of me. She had her hands clasped together in her lap, trying to keep them from trembling. I hesitated before gently laying my hand atop hers, trying my best to calm her down. After a moment I pull away and leave the room.

I search through the servants' quarters, finding everything Anna could possibly need in terms of clothing and other necessities. After the months of dressing in my sister's clothing, I gained a bit of knowledge about such things. I used to find it ridiculous at times, but now I'm grateful I have…experience. The green dress I find is simple enough, meant for a house maid. After pulling out some undergarments I place the rest of the items on the beds. I doubted we would be leaving the lake house any time soon. I pulled out a lavender-colored dress as an afterthought. I had this much planned out: I could not leave this place as D'Eon. I had to become Lia. And perhaps remain Lia for the rest of my life.

I returned to the room, finding Anna shivering even as she knelt in front of the fire. "…Anna? I found these clothes." I knelt beside her, setting the clothing aside and taking her shoulders to slowly turn her towards me. Her light green eyes attempted to focus on me, still so tired and afraid. "Listen to me carefully. We have to get as far away from Versailles as possible. Just the two of us."

She slowly nodded in understanding. "The King. He wants us both dead…He wants me dead because I saw what he had…" She quickly turned away, leaving my grasp and going back to staring at the flames.

Queen Marie had brought Lia's soul to me, and she had ensured Anna's wellbeing. I could only hope that her death had been as painless as possible. She had been so kind to everyone in Versailles, and maintained her grace even in the presence of the Marquise. I placed my hand on Anna's cold one, sharing her sorrow. "You're frozen. I'll draw some water for you…"

Anna squeezed my hand with hers, silently putting her faith on me. Overtaken by my relief at having her with me, I turned her head and leaned over to kiss her forehead. I heard her soft intake of breath, and my lips stayed on her cold skin.

She whispered, "Did you find the letter on my desk…?"

My eyes closed and I held her closely. "I did. It's in my pocket, along with your handkerchief."

Her arms wrapped around me under my arms. "Read it if you want to. In your last letter…you asked me for my hand by yourself." My heart sped up, remembering the letter I had sent as we left England. "I accepted."

I held her at arm's length, noticing how flushed her cheeks had become. "Anna...You know there's nothing holding us to our betrothal. Our family names…they might not mean anything anymore because of everything that's happened."

Her small hand came up to caress the side of my face. "D'Eon, reading that letter gave me so much hope. Being here with you, after so much tragedy…I've never been so happy. I longed to be like Lia. To be as brave as she was. I think I can start by pledging myself to you and following you wherever you go."

The thought of Anna's welcome was my reason for returning to France alive. Otherwise, my life would not have any meaning after solving Lia's murder and freeing her soul. I dreaded loneliness, and wanted to share this long journey with Anna. I knew the risks were great, and Anna was certainly not used to the kind of hasty travel I had done with my companions. But she said she was prepared to face anything, and I was not going to let her face it on her own. We would, for the rest of our life together if we had to.

Touching my forehead to hers, I solemnly said, "As soon as it is safe enough, we'll find a church. There's so much I have to explain in the meantime."

Anna smiled for the first time since I found her. To my surprise, she came closer and pressed her lips to mine.

I instantly felt heat pool in my cheeks and chest, staying absolutely still as Anna gently kissed me. It was a few moments before I began to kiss her back, so much love for my beloved taking me to a different realm altogether.

I felt her lips form a smile against mine, and she slowly pulled away. She undid her hair and began to comb it out with her fingers, the sight so lovely and as foreign as the kiss. She asked softly, "Do you remember how we would play at kissing while Lia practiced with her sword?"

I smiled at the memory. It was during our tenth summer, before Lia made the journey to Versailles. Anna and I would steal away from our studies and run into the garden.

We innocently began imitating the adults, never going as far as five-second pecks while hiding behind a rosebush. It was usually my incurable shyness or the fear of either Lia or Teillagory discovering us that made us stop. Anna would giggle and gather her skirts as she ran back into the house.

I touched her chin with my thumb, reluctantly letting her go as I got up. "I think we should be safe here tonight. They've already searched the place, and we need to rest and eat."

Anna asked, "Are we…going to escape the country altogether?"

My France. Beloved homeland.

"I think we have no choice in the matter, Anna."

I then thought to draw some water for Anna. She had been out in the rain for so long, and it would hinder our escape if she became sick.

When I left her alone to tend to herself, I had to quickly think of a way to explain to her the idea I had for us to make a somewhat easy escape. I couldn't remain dressed as a man, since I was being hunted. Then there was the dilemma of two women traveling together, unescorted. _We'll have to keep out of the city. Remain underground. Unless there's another way to escape without much notice. _

I would somehow contact Queen Charlotte, and see if she would keep her promise to assist me. First we would leave France for England, and hide there until the Queen contacted us. We would hide and wait, even if it took years before we could be free.

Faced with the challenge of near-impossible escape, I went inside to explain everything.

Years passed. France turned on its head and destroyed everything we had ever known. Robin was executed, along with Auguste and his family. Versailles became a tomb.

At last, Anna and I could escape to England, leaving all the blood behind. I remember the first year of our marriage in France as a repetition of my hasty travels with my companions, limited to the French countryside. Anna mourned for the royal family, and fainted when she heard of Auguste's death. But our escape afforded us an opportunity to stay away from his and Robin's murderers.

Queen Charlotte happily took us into her household, and asked her household to not ask anything about Anna's pregnancy. She'd conceived before we left France, and we'd agreed on the explanation that she'd been married to my brother, a knight, and was newly widowed.

We taught our son, Michel, to call me "aunt" for the first ten years of his life until he could fully understand why I had to hide my gender and identity as his father, the knight Anna had married. We dealt with his subsequent anger and patiently waited until he could forgive us. Anna's fatherless son became a page in the Queen's household, dedicated to his mistress and gifted with languages and geography.

It was in our son and our new identities that we spent all our energies on, leaving no room for openly mourning our losses. Queen Charlotte sympathized entirely, yet allowed us our privacy. It is only now after we've grown old, that Anna and I could finally speak and think about our lives in beloved France amongst ourselves, with Michel and the Queen.

I am an old man now, sharing a bed with the only other soul that survived the horror of life after Lia's death. Anna, like me, could never fully let France go in her heart. We tried not to let that grief turn into cold stones in our hearts, rather into beacons of youth and memory that we could turn to whenever things became hard. Treasures we kept to ourselves and shared with our son and Queen Charlotte.

Michel may forget the extraordinary circumstances of his English birth eventually, and live his own life. I can only hope that he carries on the legacy of loyalty that I'd been so proud of as a young man.


End file.
